


Handmade Heaven

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: And I had the week that came from hell, And yes I know that you could tellBut you're like the net under the ledge, When I go flying off the edge





	Handmade Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the sixth day of Kinktober - Hands. 
> 
> Lyrics in the summary from the song Something I Need by One Republic.

This week was hell.  
Almost literally, given how many demons had decided to crawl out of their holes.  
They’d lost three shadowhunters and a vampire from the patrol he, Alec, called when things started to get out of hand.  
It was his fault, four lives lost and many more injured who were now recovering in the Institute and the hospital.  
It weighed down every step he took home, and by the time he made it there all he could do was to fall into the waiting arms of his husband.  
To finally release the anguished cries and tears, all the grief and shame that threatened to swallow him whole. 

It didn't really make it much better. 

Another week passed, and he was home again, much earlier than usual.  
He was visited by the family of one of the fallen shadowhunters who came to claim the body.  
He apologised, again and again, and even if they said it wasn't his fault, it sure felt like it was, he’d been the one to gave the command after all.  
They came so late, unable to even attend the memorial Alec held a couple days prior, because the mother of the nephilim was bedridden from shock. Her husband and their younger kid stayed with her until she was well enough to travel.  
So as soon as the door closed after them, hunched over the closed casket, he simply escaped.  
Ran to the shelter of the waiting arms once again, burrowing into a hug, clutching onto Magnus like a lifeline. 

"I need... Magnus..." 

"I know." 

Nothing more needed to be said.  
Of course Magnus knew, he always knew.  
He was the one who soothed Alec after waking up from the nightmares, he was the one who forced him to eat, to take care of himself.  
Who never repeated those useless platitudes, because he knew they didn't help.  
He was just there, a shoulder to lean on, a warm heart to take solace in. 

That was two hours ago. 

That was an eternity ago. 

Alec's body swayed slightly where he was suspended, wrapped up in rope and silk.  
With his eyes covered securely with a thick blindfold, all he could do is simply feel.  
When he asked Magnus, he was hoping for pain, for something to validate how bad he was thinking of himself, but his husband knew better. 

At first he spent a good half an hour just tying, laying out the intricate patterns of ropes and silk cuffs.  
Slowly, steadily, carrying Alec higher and higher.  
Until he was calm, ready, all the anxiety and worry receded to give pace to a peaceful and simple submission.  
He was still waiting for punishment, though.  
He got only tenderness instead.  
Soft, lingering touches of those truly magical hands.  
As soon as he felt his limbs falling asleep or body protesting the position, those hands weaved their magic, taking the pain away.  
Leaving only the drunken buzz that only got heavier, only louder. 

This was the third time now.  
The third time Magnus' hands brought him the blinding, healing bliss.  
He weakly thrashed in the bonds, ropes digging in, delicious, sharp.  
A counterpoint to the impossibly gentle hands, torturing every last drop of pleasure out of him.  
His head swam as he was released, the hands disappearing for a moment.  
So pleasantly empty, not a thought but the shivering ecstasy.  
As if he was splashing in the warm ocean, only the gentle lap of waves and warm sun, nothing else existed. 

Nothing but Magnus.  
Clever fingertips ran across his skin, bringing the hum and vibration of the spell with them.  
Alec breathed out a gasp as rejuvenating energy cascaded through him, filling him up, as a wave pulling him under into the shining depths. 

Those miraculous hands started their journey once again.  
Like the very first time, hungry, yet kind.  
Each and every touch telling it's own story of love.  
Alec felt so cherished and protected. Gratitude swelled in his chest, and the blindfold caught the tears escaping him.  
Because those hands that could break the world were giving him pleasure instead.  
Taking care of him. 

Curious fingers traced the line of his jaw.  
Slid over the blindfold, into his hair, pulling, massaging, making him relax and sigh as tenderness washed over him.  
Soothing, almost innocent.  
Almost.  
Still tender, still caring, but knowing just how to make Alec lose his head with desire. 

Fingertips on his lips again.  
Insistent, pressing, only a moment of sluggish hesitation before he let them in.  
Only a moment before he moaned quietly at the spicy aftertaste of magic that seemed to always cling to Magnus' skin.  
Tingling across Alec's tongue as he was so gently fucked by those fingers. 

Like that wasn't enough, another hand sneaked down his body.  
Not breaking the rhythm in his mouth, turning him into a pliable jelly.  
Pliant, open, as he was fucked with both of those hands.  
So full, sobbing and crying again.  
Happy and content.  
Even when ruthless fingers sneaked deeper, pressing against all the right spots to make him see stars. 

The fourth time he orgasmed, he blacked out, a relaxed smile on his lips for the first time in weeks. 

He came to in the bath.  
Water, just hot enough to be pleasant, cold enough to cool him down.  
A warm body under his back, supporting his prone form.  
Those glorious hands, still on him, still bestowing their tender caresses. 

"Good morning, Alexander." 

Soft lips kissed away the helpless tears from his cheeks.  
He didn't have the words yet, but he trusted Magnus to read it in his kiss.  
The blessed lightness of his heart, filled with love and such immense, humbling devotion Alec felt for him. 

"I love you too," - Magnus whispered, his hands gripping Alec tight.  
Forever.


End file.
